


Shooting Up Like a Vine

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Sometimes growing up is the solution.





	Shooting Up Like a Vine

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

When you were tiny—tiny, tiny—you clung to her leg. You came to about her knee and wrapped your arm around her leg right below that joint. Cousin Molly was always there with her sturdy leg. You could count on it.

Eventually you came to her hip. Now your arm slung around her waist, but you were as comfy as ever. You didn't get why the others stayed away from Molly. Molly might've been strict, but she was the only one of you who seemed to make sense.

When you were big enough to hide your face in her bosom, you did. Perhaps you clung to her because she was everything that James lacked. With a big brother like him, it was no wonder you were growing up closer to Molly.

Your mind was settled on the idea for a long while, even when you hit her shoulder, and then when you were tall enough that you were shoulder to shoulder with her. Molly might've been three years older, but she did look you in the eye. You've always liked that. She'd always look you in the eye.

But then… What do you think, Al, ol' boy? She stopped looking you in the eye when she started working for the Ministry. Was it that dishonorable a job? But, if it were, Molly wouldn't do it! Not strong, sensible, just Mols. You—you—you wouldn't let her.

Some of the others whispered things. "She met a man, that Corner bloke."

"Michael Corner?"

"Yeah. Harry and Ron are sure."

"Oh, Teddy… Percy must be pissed."

Well, Teddy could just take his rumors and go somewhere else. There was no way Mols would date someone as arrogant as Michael Corner. …at least, that's what you've heard of him from your parents.

But for a while now you've towered over her, and still she won't meet your eyes. Oh, no—is it true? Are the rumors true?

At Christmastime, you arrive with your friends at the Burrow. You're all long grown now, but you revert to your kid self when Molly greets you at the door. She still won't look you in the eyes, but, since she at least fixates on a point somewhere on your face, you figure it's something. You hold her and kiss her cheek in hello.

Suddenly she seems smaller, and you seem even bigger. Is it just you, or is the room getting smaller?

As it turns out, it's just you, because the Burrow still manages to fit twenty-plus people. Even the dinner table has enough room. And, all throughout the meal, all you can think about is kissing that cheek again, and then kissing the other, and then kissing the kindest set of rosy lips you've ever known…

Instead, you sit there and push your food around on your plate, your appetite gone.

As the holiday break wanes, you struggle with your discomfort. You only love Molly like a sibling, you argue with yourself. She—she looks a bit like James with her glasses; they were the only ones who ever needed them, anyway. She…she probably should be with that Corner guy, if he makes her happy.

But, if she were happy, wouldn't she look you in the eye?

You all say your goodbyes, finally, and you pull her aside. "Happy Christmas," you say, and you kiss the other cheek.

At that, she finally stares back at you. Stern, steady Molly stares and waits.

You bite your lip, a flush rising in your cheeks. Good Merlin, you'd look priceless if you were wearing your Slytherin scarf right now. But you pause, trying to gauge her reaction as you kiss her cheeks again.

Then your breath causes goosebumps on her skin to rise, and you freeze, your mouth dangerously close to hers.

…

You take the chance, figuring if you get one more growth spurt, then you won't ever be the right height for her ever again. And then maybe things can go back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be after you've snogged someone you've known all your life. But, hey, Molly can find her happy life after this, and maybe you will, too.

…

Hey, Al? You had to figure you'd never get taller after that, right? So can you go check on Molly now and make sure she's happy?

(Did it ever occur to you that she might be waiting for the time when you two stopped and _could_ kind of…meet in the middle?)

**Author's Note:**

> Awwr. :3 I like writing Al, interestingly enough, only in the minimalistic sense. But, hey, this was fun! And I'm sorely tempted to write more for them…! X3 BUT! I also have a terrible soft-spot for Mols/Michael, sooo… :S
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Awww, this was sweet. Tbh, since 2011, I still don't think I've quite written Al as much as I want to (I've written James and Lily loads), but this. This was so precious. Esp because I've soft spot for Mols, too. -w-


End file.
